Return of the Hunter
by emilyrusset
Summary: Everyone thinks Hunter J is dead, but they're wrong and she's coming back with a vengeance that can't be rivaled. With one of the most powerful organizations out there on her side too, no one and no Pokémon are safe from her clutches, and no will stop her from gaining her revenge on the ones who destroyed everything she had. Amontilladoshipping Hunter J x Giovanni
1. Prolouge

**Return of the Hunter **

These bars were going to be the death of me yet. I told myself. The darkness always seeming to start closing in on you in the times of your weakest moments, the smallness of the room seeming to take the breath out of your lungs. Most I'd seen or heard had been driven to madness by this place, even the wandering guard with his Weezing was wary when he came to this part of the building.

I sighed, it had been at least over a year that I was for sure of. I'd lost count though, the darkness of the place messing with my head. God it could be the middle of the night for all I knew, the fluctuating hours from my previous job catching up with me.

My previous job, that had been dream come true, well more of nightmare coming true, but it had paid the bills and had made me famous, which was part of the reason why I was still here alive and not dead like almost everyone in the world thought. If they only knew. I snickered, yeah if they only knew I was here, they'd still fear for their Pokémon's safety. I let out a chuckle, yes if they only did know.

"Hey quiet down in there." The guard yelled banging on the bars.

"Or what?" I retorted. The guard tightening his fist, then just walked away. "Thought so." I smirked leaning down on the cot looking up at the stone ceiling. Stupid guards, just give me one little sharp object I'd be out of here before anyone could notice, that however was a problem I'd yet to figure out.

Grabbing the lump that was called my pillow, I threw it over my face, god I wouldn't even need a sharp object, just give my pokémon an I'd be out of here in no time flat, my Drapion and Salamance would crush anyone who'd stand in my way.

I clenched my pillow tight, frustrated. Frustrated that everything I'd done had been destroyed from two silly little pokémon. Turning over so I was laying right into the mattress of the cot, I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down. You started acting like you were cracking, then they started giving you crazy juice that only made you into a zombie.

If that didn't work though, they could do what they'd done to the person next to me. I shivered at the thought of seeing that man his blue hair spiked up. He'd been crazy before he'd been put here, or least that's what I'd got from him before they started taking him out of the cell an then taking him somewhere only to come back with his eyes blank and devoid of anything, even life.

"Get up!" A guard shouted. I sighed looked like someone else was going to get it now. I raised my head and I was shocked. There was that guard with the Weezing standing in front of my cell, another guard behind him, an Arbok beside him.

"Why should I?" I asked, shifting so I was sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Get off the bed and come the bars." The guard with the Weezing ordered. I was skeptical. I was not going to end up like that crazy blue-haired fellow that was damn sure.

"What's going to happen if I say no?" I asked. Looking straight into the guard's face which was covered with shadows from the darkness of the place.

"You'll be regretting that decision, I assure you of that now." The guard with the Arbok said, stepping forward pushing the other guard away from the bars.

"And who are you to say of what happens and what doesn't happen?" I asked, an icy venom seeping into my voice.

"Just get off the cot and get to the bars, or else you might not ever seem to know who you are anymore, and the boss hates to be kept waiting." The guard with the Arbok said, firing the ice right back at me.

"The boss? Hm…maybe he can show some respect to a lady then?" I said getting up off the cot and going near the bars which sent a smirk over both of the guards faces. "Are you going to do something now, or are you just going to leave me here waiting, along with your boss?" I said staring directly into the guard's eyes.

His face dropped the smirk then there was the rattling of keys as the door of bars flew open and arm followed grabbing onto me and dragging me out of the cell. "Now that's no way to be treating a lady." I said.

"I know your record. I'm not taking any chances." I rolled my eyes. Stupid people. Why did everyone think I was trying to escape at any possible moment? I'd only been caught five times in the past month after I'd escaped from the cell.

Looking around the hallway though, I saw that this place was bigger than I'd originally thought. I might have escaped on numerous occasions, but I'd never really made the time look around to see how big this place was. Looking at it now though, there had to be at least two levels, I was on the bottom level now, but above me there was a whole other floor, with at least as many cells as there was on the bottom.

"Get a move on lady, we don't have all day." The guard holding arm said, dragging me hallway across the floor to a door that opened by itself and then was I gone from the huge room that held all of the cells.

"What's the big hurry? You didn't seem to be in one when you were gloating." His grip on my arm grew tighter and his pace picked up leaving me being dragged down the narrow hallway and finally into a room where I was thrown onto the ground before a desk with man stroking a persian behind it.

I rubbed my arm from the tight grip and turned back to give a dirty look to the guard but he was already gone, the door shutting tightly. Looking up at the man in front of me, I wasn't impressed, then again anyone I'd met before as a client hadn't impressed me. The man's hair line was receding and the brownish tint in his hair was obviously from a box, the gray strands coming out in some places. His suit looked like it had come from grandfather's closet, and the persian was just bit over dramatic for my tastes.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking straight down at me, his eyes seeming to analyze everything.

"I was thrown into a room with a man I don't know, I was in cell for Arceus knows how long being held against my will, forced to watch people around me become zombies and get manhandled by two little boys who don't seem to know how to respect a lady. I think there are plenty of things wrong right now." I argued. His expression didn't change through my rant, but the stoking of his persian did, and the clenching of his hands was enough to tell me that there was something that I said that was bothering him. "Now, what do you want, or else, I might just try to escape again." He smiled, then started stroking the persian again.

"I was hoping you'd say that Hunter J, because that's exactly what I want in a person who works under me." I looked at him suspiciously, how did he know my name, and what was this about working under him. I work under no one, but me, myself, and I.

"I work under no one." I said pulling myself up off the floor and standing right in front of the desk, my eyes boring into his.

"On the contrary though, you want your revenge on that boy with the pikachu and Oak's grandson." I growled, knowing he was right. That stupid boy with the pikachu had been the heart of my downfall and that Oak boy was just another pain in my side.

"And what would I have to do in return? Nothing is free." He smirked.

"One very big task. Take care of everyone who tries to stop my plans, namely the Pokémon League and the G-men. Both have been pains in our side for years and they need to be taken care of." I smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Deal, one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I get to take care of the Pokémon League and the G-men on my terms." He smiled evilly.

"I can live with that, there's one condition though, once you get all of them, I get to choose two of them to keep." I looked at him quizzically. Then something that I hadn't seen since I'd dropped into the lake slid across the desk and into my hands.

"I agree with these terms, I'm going to need…"

"Don't worry about it Hunter J. Your ship was recovered and so were your pokémon, your crew on the other hand was not so lucky, but by the end of the day everything should be ready for your departure including crew. And call me Giovanni." He said extending his hand across the table which I readily accepted.

"I have a feeling this will be a great partnership."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something New_**

Walking through the automatic doors, I adjusted the Incarceration or Inc Beam on my wrist and slid my visor over my head. The trench coat I was wearing and now seeing the ship, which I'd seen at the bottom of the lake, everything seemed like it was coming back together the way it was supposed to be. My revenge would be fulfilled and I'd be helping Team Rocket the ones who let me begin over.

Looking over the ship now, in the air hangar from afar, everything there seemed like it had been before. The only thing that was different, there were Team Rocket Grunts everywhere, there also were some vehicles that weren't what I'd used before. They looked much faster than the ones I had before. I smiled.

Walking down the stairs and down onto the bottom base of the hangar, the grunts who were running around the place, hauling supplies stopped for a bot and watched as I made way to the airship. I might have been a sight for sore eyes, but dammit these people needed to get working! It was almost dusk and I was leaving as soon as the light in the sky had disappeared, there were five regions that needed to be taken care of all with 13 or more people to take care of in that region alone and that wasn't even including the G-Men yet.

Walking through the mess of crates, pallets, and vehicles going through the base, I was getting lost in a train of thought of where I was going to start. Kanto, where there were only 8 gym leaders and they shared the elite four and champion with Johto. Or could it be Hoehn where I maybe could find some old team members from Aqua and Magma, or there was the possibility of finding left over members from Team Galactic in Sinnoh.

"Ahem?" I turned around a little shocked at the intrusion on my thoughts, but I held it back quickly. The person there though wasn't impressive looking, he was a grunt, at least I think it was a he, but it could have been she the way he dressed and looked with the green hair that was longer than it should have been for a guy, a dorky hat, and some old lady gloves that went up to elbows.

"And who are you?" I asked, starting down at him. My heels giving me a little leverage over him.

"Proton mam, I'm the lead engineer that's been working on your ship and upgrading it. Giovanni sent me to show you around the ship." I stared at the little pipsqueak. He didn't look much like a lead engineer, more like an overly flamboyant grunt, who didn't like following orders.

"I would think I would know the way around my own ship. So your assistance won't be needed." I stated turning on my heel and walking away from the supposed top engineer that Team Rocket had to offer. Maybe I was getting short changed if that was their engineer, than what else did they call to around here?

Reaching the loading platform to the ship I caught a quick glance inside and saw that the vehicles along with storage containers made out of the old glass were packed neatly away in the storage bay. Hmm…this was the new beginning of the Hunter J, the new improved Hunter J.

"Excuse me…pardon me…coming through…get out of the way you stupid grunt!" A voice yelled the last part. Turning around again, I was getting annoyed of being interrupted of my plans that were spinning in my head.

"What do you want!?" I asked the man who was shoving his way through the massing crowd that was surrounding the loading dock.

"I was sent here…by Giovanni…to give you…message." He rushed out , his pants coming out ragged and shakily.

"Spit it out then you buffoon. I don't have all day!" I growled gripping the front of the man's shirt and pulling off the ground. What is with everyone seeming tiny in the Team Rocket organization?

"Giovanni said you might want you pokémon back and sent me to give to you he also wants you to…" I looked around at the gathering crowd and felt disgusted. How could such pitiful people work under people like this.

"Get back to work!" I yelled. "We leave as soon as light is gone. So get a move on!" The grunts started dissipating from the loading dock, but there were still a few hanging around, but once I sent a menacing glance their way, they quickly scampered off. "As you were saying." I directed to the scientist that was now pale and had a great deal of sweat running down his forehead.

"A…Ms. J…"

"Hunter J."

"Yes…Hunter J, here are your pokémon." The scientist reached into his lab coat and pulled out three pokéballs. I grabbed them out of his hands eagerly letting him drop to the ground with a loud thump with a moan following shortly afterward. Now no one would be able to stop me with Salamance and Drapion at my side, there was even Ariados. I smirked a little bit, but then dropped it as I looked down at the puny scientists.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" The tone of voice visibly making him shake, which sent a sense of satisfaction through me.

"Yes, Hunter J. Giovanni wants you to…" he paused to shake violently, "…to tell you that you are to keep contact with him after you capture one of the Pokémon League's operatives." I stared at him, then turned away. I didn't need to hear any more from this babbling fool.

Stepping into the ship itself now though, memories started coming back of when I'd first started becoming the bounty hunter of Sinnoh, wanted by the police and the Pokémon Rangers. Ordering around the crew to go faster, recasting pokémon that had broken out of their shells, and most of all, feeling the rush of being a pokémon bounty hunter, the adrenaline running through your veins waiting for the next high of capturing another pokémon. The walls around feeling solid, the vehicles waiting in lines on the side and then there was the stairs leading up to the main control room that was sending chills down my spine. This was home and I was going to keep it the way it was now.

Walking the stairs and finally into the main control room, I felt almost every emotion, of elation, of sorrow, and the emotion of pure raw anger that was budding inside of me. The chair still there, the little platform next to it, where the encased pokémon would stay as I talked to the clients about the payment and the pokémon themselves.

Running my hand over the chair, I sat back into it and looked around. Everything looked like it had, except now, there wasn't anyone in here running the ship, and I wasn't flying unseen and untraceable in the sky towards the next target.

Letting out a strangled breath, I felt relieved. At least that's what I was going to try to tell myself. Feeling like everything was going back to the way it was fired me up, but what I was about to embark on was a new territory all together. I wasn't hunting pokémon anymore. Now I was going after some of the most powerful trainers in the world and I was going to have to take them down with my wit, power, and my innate planning abilities that might be rivaled in all aspects. I sighed, hitting fast and hard before anyone knew what was going on was going to have to be what I was going to have to do.

"Reveling in the moment?" A scratchy voice said from behind my chair. Turning around in the chair I found that it now spun towards the door and standing in the door was the most surprising figure I'd ever seen.

"You were the last thing I expected. " I said with distaste in my mouth.

"Last time I checked, you had me encased in that mixture of gold stuff."

"A talking Meowth is quite an anominally don't you think?" I said turning back around hoping that the meowth would get a case of curiosity.

"Hey, I wouldn't be mocking if I were you. You might have ship an important mission to follow, but I hold information that you might want to hear about." The meowth said, a bit of smugness ebbing into his voice.

"Like you would anything useful to tell me."

"I know where Ash Ketchum is, or the kid with the pikachu, if that's how you refer to the twerp." The meowth said, the information about the pikachu interesting me more that I wanted it to, which made me face the meowth again.

"And how would you know where he is?" I asked. The meowth smirked.

"Me and the twerp go back long ways you hear. Been following him around most of his training career of course I'd know where the twerp is. And please call me Meowth." He said his eyes turning towards me.

"Why are you telling me this information?" I asked a little skeptically. Meowth hadn't liked me when I'd captured him, so what had been the change of heart to actually help me?

"I might just be a Meowth that works for Team Rocket, but my old partners Jessie and James gave up on Team Rocket and quit, and I want my revenge on th twerp to for letting them abandon me. That satisfying you enough?" Meowth said. "Since, I can be a valuable asset, I can talk to pokémon and humans, which gives me a distinct advantage over anyone else. I also share you same goal of revenge against the same people."

Meowth was giving very good reasons on why I should take him along with me, and I was stating feel the same aura of hate from him as me. I outstretched my arm, "I'll take you on board Meowth, since you'll probably be smarter than anyone else on board." Meowth reached out and took hold of my hand.

"You know what, I think you might be right."


	3. Chapter 2

**Has some Manga details in here.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Looking out into the sky now, I was finally in the air. The problem was, that stupid little he-she engineer had to help em figure out how the hell I was supposed to get the thing in the sky. Another problem, Giovanni hearing how I didn't know how to fly the airship, sent the he-she along with me! I internally groaned. Next time I wasn't going to say anything and just figure out my damn self.

So here I was with the he-she Proton and Meowth, the rest were grunts, surprisingly not dressed in team rocket garb but in cargo pants, with a grey undershirt and red vest, all looked sturdy, but still there was something that just didn't seem right. My old crew had known what to do, the bumbling fools, they had no idea on how to be heartless and not care about the pokémon and or people now. Getting the job done without feelings was something that plays with you mind, that'd happened a few times when I'd first started, but now, there was nothing when I captured a Pokémon and sold it to a client.

"Have a problem?" Meowth asked, his eyes trained forward into the sky yet.

"No…just some worries that'll be solved by the end of the first capture." I said.

"What is the first capture?" A voice from behind me chair said. I rolled my eyes and turned around again seeing the he-she standing there, his arms crossed. Great, at least I was going to able to show this pipsqueak that I wasn't just some powerful person without any brains.

"We go after the one who has the most power to stop us. The one that's the biggest pain in Tem Rocket's side. The only problem we need to find him, and that might be a difficult problem in itself."

"Well who?" Meowth asked, seeming not to get it while Proton just smiled.

"She's going after Lance you dimwitted cat. The only powerful G-Man and Pokémon League member combined that could possibility take us down in one fellow swoop. Especially with that Dragonite of his." I rolled my eyes at him and then glared annoyed.

"No, I'm going after the one whose been even a more pain in Team Rocket's side, and he's in Viridian City, training at the gym. He also has connections to Pokémon Researchers, and there's a little bit of my personal vendetta against him." I turned around again bringing up the map of Johto and Kanto. "We're here, an hour away from Viridian, where we will get that pesky Gary Oak who's now taken over the Viridian Gym, along with so some side work for his grandfather, the famous Professor Oak. We get him, we might be able to get the Pokémon Researchers not to aid in the help of the Pokémon League." I explained. Turning back around Proton's eyes held a little amazement and understanding.

"Hmm...I never thought about that. Some of the researchers out there have powerful pokémon that actually might have quite an effect on Team Rocket." Proton mumbled under breath. "Plus they'll do anything the great Professor says. He is after all the president of the InterNational Researcher's Organization, otherwise known as the INRO." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the information the Proton was spilling, but pulled myself together right after . I had never heard about the INRO, maybe Proton was more valuable that I thought. I'd have to keep an eye on him.

"Just watch out for his, Umbreon, Electivire, the Blastoise, and think there's a strong Acranine maybe. It's been to long since I've seen that twerp's pokémon." Meowth said.

"How do you know his pokémon?!" Proton and I asked in unison which sent me glaring towards him. Meowth looked between us for a second and then raised his hands defending himself.

"I know about all the Pokémon League members pokémon, names and type advantages. Well not in Unova so much, Jesse, James and I were on special assignment there, but in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and Johto, I know quite a bit about all of the gym leaders. Following the twerp around actually came in handy." Meowth said, crossing his arms.

"Do you as lot about the Elite Four in each region though, they've been changed here in Johto and Kanto, and the ones in Sinnoh are really well known, there is Hoenn however. They like to keep things secretive for the most part, do know anything about the upper ranking system there?" Proton asked.

"Elite four huh? Let me think about it." Meowth tapped his foot for a bit, then snapped it paws. "That's it, Drake he's part of the Elite Four and he specializes in Dragon types there was also a Steven Stone, but from I've heard lately, there was an incident and he resigned from the Champion position and I think it was given to Wallace that Top Coordinator, he has an extremely powerful Milotic that knows twister and moves like water even on land. The rest there, hmm..., I don't know a name or even a type much less pokémon to look out for." Meowth said, disappointment ebbing into his voice.

I turned my gaze back to Proton, "Do we have information on the leaders and the G-men on files?" I asked. He nodded then went over to a keyboard then started typing and brought up files from the computer system to the screen in front of me.

"Meowth do you recognize all of these names on here?" I asked turning my attention to the cat.

"There's only a few I don't know. Forrest, Janine, Will, Karen, Watt, Sidney, Phoebe, and Glacia are all unfamiliar to me, but there's a few names on here that I don't see that should be."

"This list is of all current members of the Pokémon League though." Proton said. "Aren't we only supposed to get the current members?"

"What do you mean by, should be on there?" I asked.

"There are retired Pokémon League members out there, that I've met and they were powerful in their own right. Two former elites, Lorelei and Agatha, there's also a few gym leaders like Wattson from Hoenn who can pack an electrical punch to the equation. Steven Stone also isn't on the list and he was a former champion, he could destroy this operation with just one pokémon of his. He made us blast off once, but that was only because we met him once. His aggron can pack quite a powerful hyper beam."

I turned attention back to the screen. "Proton, send a message to Giovanni and ask him about the names Meowth gave us. We might have to add them to the list." Searching down the list of names now though, there were a few I wanted to check out. If Meowth didn't have knowledge of them, it would be the smartest idea to check them out before hand. "Meowth, who would you guess are the ones from Hoenn's Elite..." I was interrupted by a red flashing light and then the screen turned to the map, the computerized voice telling me were near Viridian City.

"Looks like we'll see how our crew going to react to our first capture, I said, spinning out of the chair and heading through the automated door to start my revenge on the world, and start to build up my reputation as bounty hunter of pokémon and humans.


	4. Chapter 3

**If you don't agree with any of my ideas...this is my response...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: _**

Grabbing salamance's pokéball off my belt, I threw it into the air, letting out my most trusted and powerful pokémon. Salamance had been my first pokémon, from I was 9 until now. Living in the far out place of Fallarbor Town, where all there was were farmers, a glass maker, and then there had been some manic who'd I grown up with, he'd been amazed with fossils when he was little and now was digging for fossils just outside of town. Having salamance land right beside me now though, I was feeling like I had before I'd been taken into whatever that place the rockets had held me in.

"You ready fir this salamance." I asked my most trusted partner. Salamance only gave a grin then roared in approval.

"We're ready on the loading dock." A grunt said, her face not losing the composure, which normally happened when salamance roared.

"Good, now get back to your station, we need to do this fast, efficiently, and most of all, do it without anyone knowing, Dismissed." I said. She nodded then turned and ran off into the main loading area where there was one team loading into one of the vehicles.

"Are you ready J?" I internally sighed. Already, less than an hour with him and I was already able to recognize Proton's voice, by the end of this mission I'd probably be knowing what he was thinking before he even said it. No that was turning out to be a terrifying thought. There had plenty of men on my other crew and I'd been able to tell what my first mate's mind was thinking. The thoughts hadn't always been the best ones out there either.

"The question you should be asking is, are you ready? Are the holding containers ready? Are you ready to get us out of here as soon as the job is done? Is everything working as it should be? Is there anything that needs to be fixed? Theses should be questions running through your mind because you are the one who will be getting us out of here in a moments notice, you're also the one who'll keep the ship running in top condition." I ordered. "You'll also be helping plan every step of the mission, so get used to being busy and asking a lot of questions." I then started walking down the stairs to the ground floor, salamance taking flight beside me. Turning around for a bit though, I eyed him up and down, then frowned, "And get out of that ridiculous Team Rocket uniform, we don't want anyone knowing I'm working with Team Rocket." I shook my head and then started on my way again.

Adjusting the Inc. Beam on my wrist again making sure it wasn't going to fall off, I then flipped my visor down checking everything again to make sure it worked. Faulty equipment would only keep us from our mission, get rid of that pesky Gary Oak, and start the elimination of the Pokémon League and G-Men. Walking over to the team that was standing next to the all-terrain vehicle, I noticed that there was four of them, two women and two men, two pokéballs on all their belts.

"Are we ready?" I asked coming closer, salamance landing beside me as I stopped, looking at all of the grunts.

"Yes Hunter J, we are ready for infiltration. The storage container is loaded and ready to be used at moments notice, there's also a backup." One of the female grunts said. I nodded, impressed. This was only one part of the test though.

"Then what are we doing and how are we doing it?" I asked, looking at the other members that would be backing me up.

One of the male grunts answered first, his hair pitch black and his eyes holding a mischievous grin. "We follow you into the building parking in the back so no one sees us, you enter the front taking out the cameras installed in the gym. From there we wait, any trouble we come in for assistance, otherwise we wait till the capture is complete." I nodded. At least one of these people read the memo that I'd sent them.

"After that, we come in take the capture and bring it back to the ship where we put it in the control room and then wait till next capture." The other female grunt, this one with bluish short hair said. Sending a glare towards the grunt with the black.

"Okay then...we move." I returned salamance to his ball and then headed out of the ship and onto the ground. "I'll contact you, when I'm position!" I yelled and then headed off into the trees, the clearing we were in barely big enough to hold ship and hide it from the massive city that was only a mile away from our current location.

Running to the city now though, I wanted to get out if this place as soon as possible. Viridian City might have known me from when I was hunting pokémon from Sinnoh and though I was dead, but from some of the reports I'd seen when I was searching for myself across the internet database, (who could resist looking themselves up, villains are vain) I saw that there were plenty of people in all regions that knew who I was. It also looked like many people thought I was dead, but there were still a few out there that thought I was just to evil and cunning that I was still alive out there and planning my comeback. Ah...how some come so close to actually guessing right.

Hearing music now coming off from the city and hearing the voices coming from the street I slowed down to a walk and then peered out from the trees and into the city that was home to the one person who I despised the most expect for that Pikachu wielding boy. Taking a deep breath, I hoped that there wouldn't be people screaming everywhere, "There's Hunter J, call the cops!" Then there would be a whole lotta trouble to get myself out of.

Taking another deep breath just to clam down the nerves that were sending my hands into a shaking mess, I stepped out of the trees and into the street people flying all around me, kids screaming, sellers yelling and finagling over how much they wanted to sell a certain item for. I thanked Arceus for a moment, but kept moving getting deeper and closer to the inner city and the gym.

I'd ben in Viridian City once in my life before this time, and it had looked a whole lot different than it now. There hadn't been so much development, and the town hadn't been able to be seen from the horizon. The farther I went into the city though, there were little shops here and there that I remembered when I'd first come here seeking my final gym badge. the old noodle shop where Id stopped refueling for the night before I headed to the gym, then run by the Gym Leader Sandy, a fearless ground type master who could destroy even an ice/water type without breaking a sweat. That had been the toughest battle of my career, getting the Earth Badge and then the Pokémon League, where I had landed within the top 8 losing to a fighting type trainer who'd had a powerful Onix for some odd reason.

Bringing myself back to present though, I was only a little ways away from the gym now, and from the signs hanging around saying VIRIDAN GYM STRAIGHT AHEAD I wasn't get lost easily within this huge city that was turning out to become somewhat like Veilstone City, the warehouses all around and the big Department store in the middle of it all.

Able to the see the giant gym in front of now though, there wasn't a line to the gym, which was always a great thing when trying to steal a gym leader away from their own gym. Since, I hated waiting, I was not a patient person. So walking to the gym now, I was surprised that there wasn't anyone around at all, and by no one I meant that there didn't seem to be a soul anywhere in this part of the city. The street was empty, the shops closed up and looking run down, the only thing presentable, the gym which was immaculate.

Taking a quick look at the gym itself though, I saw that there were a few cameras peeking out. Firing up the Inc. Beam I fired off two quick rounds and disarmed the cameras, then I walked into the building, but not before sending out a radio frequency that would interfere with the cameras, allowing myself to slip by them without being seen.

Seeing the inside of the gym now, there wasn't much different from when I'd come through here when I'd only been 16 years old. Twenty years later and here I was again, setting foot into the place which had been my greatest adversary and biggest pain. Laughing a bit, it was quite ironic that I was here again staring out, when this had been the end of my pokémon trainer career. "Get into position." I said through my communicator and I stepped through the automated door to start the greatest mission of my life.

"Who goes there?" A voice that I recognized as the Oak boys, boomed.

"I'm here to challenge the Viridian gym!" I yelled across the battle area.

From out of the shadows Gary Oak stepped out, his black collared shirt blending into the shadows, but his purple pants standing out. "Then send out your first pokémon." He said sounding bored and arrogant. Throwing out salamance's ball. I almost chuckled, he would be in for a rude awaking when he came face to face with me. I was stinger than most thought, and they always paid dearly for their mistakes.

* * *

_Can anyone guess who she fought in the Pokémon league? _

_As for Sandy I made her up, though I was able to use pun! Sand...Sandy?_

_PLEASE save me from Pokémon infested mind!_

* * *

**WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!**


	5. Chapter 4

**We get a surprise guest that everyone likes...**

**Though James has a big problem with him. **

* * *

**Chapter**_** 4 **_

"You think that your salamance can beat me?!" He laughed, looking my precious dragon type up and down, a frown on his face. "Especially with one that looks so weak." I growled. I'd show him that just because he might win against others didn't mean he was going to beat me.

"Looks aren't everything." I said stepping out of the shadows. "Plus you never know when things are going to come back and haunt you, Gary Oak." His eyes went wide, seeing me coming out of the darkness.

"It can't be, you're supposed to be dead!" He yelled. Clearly in shock that I the awful Hunter J was still alive and doing my nasty deeds.

"Things can come back to haunt you. Just ask me, I'm expert. Salamance, hyper beam!" I yelled, catching the gym leader by surprise having him fly back from the power of the hyper beam into the wall. Watching him slump to the ground though, I felt a little pitty for him as he looked up at me as I walked, salamance still beside me, fear written over features.

"What do you want?" He spat, his cast up, a determination cloaking over the fear.

"Oh how you would like to know. However that information cant be released at this time." I said taking his chin in my hands so he was looking at me. "Now, if you would pardon me, I still have a job to finish and you're only one part of the puzzle."

Stepping back for a second, I then released the Inc. Beam covering the quivering boy in the golden encasement. One down 73 more to go in the Pokémon League, I had different method for the G-Men though, that would have to get passed by Giovanni though. There were way to many in the G-Men and barely anyone knew who they were. There was one way to get rid of them all in one fallow swoop though.

"Everything's done." I said into the communicator and then I was off through the front door. I was not in the clean up crew, plus there was something else in this city I wanted to make sure was taken care of before I left. A specific trainer that I'd heard about when I was in Sinnoh that hadn't been put on the list or never even been mentioned, however, I knew this trainer was here in Viridian and they could be quite troublesome.

Retuning Salamance back to him ball I stepped out of the gym, the place still as empty as when I'd first come, the only difference though now, there was an Umbreon staring at me, a very shocked look on it's face. Seeing for a just a moment though, I knew exactly where that Umbreon had come from, that was Gary Oak's Umbreon and it was a pokémon that I had to watch out for, from what Meowth had told me.

Knowing I couldn't let it get away, I aimed my Inc. Beam at it, but I missed wide when it jumped out of the way and started running down the street and into one of the empty alleyways, that I knew if I went into I'd never find my way out of there. Cursing that I'd missed, I knew that I need to get out here and quick. If that Umbreon was heading towards the police station, I needed to get out of here as fast as possible, but not before I took care of that trainer that I knew was here in Viridian.

"J, where are you, we need to get out here soon." Proton said over the communicator on my wrist.

"I need coordinates now for the Viridian Pokémon Center Proton, send them to my headset. I'll be there as soon as I take care of something there." I said, now running down the street and onto the crowded one, where people were pushing and shoving to get somewhere.

"I'm sending the location now, and what's at the Pokémon Center that you need?" Proton asked.

"It's none of your business, just be ready to take off as soon as I get on board, no second thought, be ready to take off as soon as I call, I catch up on salamance. And that's an order." I yelled, shutting off the communicator and heading through the street. Shoving through the crowds of people massing around the booths, trying to finagle down the prices of the good s the vendors were selling. There was one though that was catching my eye that quite a few little kids were hovering around.

"Get your Magikarp here!" A man behind the booth was yelling, "Will trade you any pokémon."

"But aren't Magikarp weak?" A young boy holding a pokéball said.

"You can evolve them to be a strong Gyarados though!" He said, his convincing speech luring in the little kids. It was a shame that a man had to do that to a kid, geesh, I remembered a man like that when I had been kid. He had been selling Whismurs though, and many of the kids had to get rid of them after they'd gotten them because of the loud crying. I had traded my Eevee for that stupid whismur and now looking at those kids, it made me go back to that time feeling so bad about giving Eevee up.

Walking over to the man selling the Magikarp, I looked in right in the eye. "How long does it take to evolve a Magikarp into a Gyarados though." I asked. the man sweat dropped.

"You want a Gyarados?" He asked. "Then what kind of pokémon do you have to trade me?" the kids eyes were in awe, a grownup was getting a Magikarp?

"Sir, I don't want a Magikarp, nor do I want a Gyarados, and taking these kid's pokémon isn't a just thing to do, so I would either get of this place or else you might not a have a stand left after I'm done with you." I threatened. "Ariados," I said calling out my bug type pokémon. "Destroy this stand." I said, Ariados gave out a cry then sent out a string shot that tore away the stand ripping the cheaply made thing fall to the ground within a matter of seconds. The salesman behind it running off his bag of pokéballs strung over his shoulder, and heading off into the forest.

"Wow, I want an Ariados!" A little boy said, looking up at the Spinark that was perched on his shoulder. "Me and you Spinark will become the strongest team ever." The Spinark gave out a cry and then the boy was gone, the others trailing in his wake, a Growlithe and Weedle following the two other boys. I sighed. At least those kids would have a good chance of not being scammed out of their pokémon like had been. Still to this day I wonder what happened to my Eevee. Sighing, I still had a mission and that little side thing had delayed me. Already though I was staying longer in Viridian than I wanted to.

Leaving the now destroyed stand though, I made my way to the Pokémon Center, which had only been up from the Magikarp Salesman. People still everywhere though, I made my way around to the back of the building, hoping and praying that the one person I needed to get rid of was back here or else I was going to have to forget about them and make my back to the ship a liability out there.

Sneaking to the back there were two battlefields in the ground, and there were two people out there training their pokémon. Neither of them though were the person I was looking for. Their trademark pokémon no where in sight. I cursed under my breath frustrated that I'd have to leave Viridian, a person who could make a major dent in the mission out there. There was an advantage though to coming to the pokémon center, there was the woods where we'd hid the ship right behind it, so now I didn't have to go back out onto the street and risk being recognized. the tough part, I now needed to get by to the woods without the trainers seeing me. This was easy though as I found out. The kids were so distracted by their training that I slid by them with ease.

Safely inside the woods now though I called Proton up. "You can take off now, and make sure you put the invisibility cloak on." I said into the communicator.

"We're off now J." He said and then there was silence.

"Salamance let's go." I said releasing the pokémon, and jumping onto his back. Lowering the visor too." I flicked the invisibility cloaking feature on and I was able to see the ship clear as day flying over the forest and heading south towards Pallet Town, we weren't going there, but I thought we might make a little drop off.

Salamance took off from the ground, flying like an arrow towards the ship which I was leading him towards. Though by now, I think Salamance had gotten used to find the ship when it had been invisible. After all, we'd made so many trips from the ground to catch up to the ship when it had taken flight, it wasn't hard to find the ship when it was invisible, all you had to do was listen for the extremely low sound generating motors. The visor still helped though, when you had to find the air lock entrance into the ship.

"Salamance, go up a little bit," I said ordering him to fly a little higher. "Now go forward till I tell you to stop." I said. Ordering him to fly through the narrow space of the air lock container. Now go down. I said, feeling the solid metal fall underneath us and hearing the sliding grate shut and the one entering the ship opening allowing us to get inside. Feeling relieved that Salamance still knew how to go into the air lock though, I was happy that my most trusted pokémon still had faith in me.

"Hunter J, we're glad ya made it back alright." Meowth said, his arms folded over his chest, standing right in front of everyone else. "The kids in the main deck right now, Proton was waiting till you came back till we sent the message." I nodded.

"Good job. Now we need to plan the next one. There's also a few things, I must say." I said looking around at the crew which couldn't be more than thirty. "I want everyone right now to plan for our most challenging capture, which will be that of the six champions. They might not be next or in the next ten, but I want everyone planning and preparing themselves for that because by that time, everyone will be helping out in our cause to take them down so Team Rocket can survive!" I yelled.

When I said Team Rocket though, everyone yelled. "For Team Rocket!" I smiled. At least I knew that everyone was one the same page and that his was being done for the greater good of Team Rocket.

* * *

**Questions! **

**Who do you think Hunter J was looking for in Viridian City, but didn't find. And it's not an OC **

**Also her first capture and it went pretty smoothly. This won't even come close to being the hardest though. **

**So till next time! **


	6. Chapter 5

**OKAY a lot of stuff happening here. Manga being used a lot!**

**Background on Gary Oak!**

**We get to see J's demented mind even more!**

* * *

**J: I'm a genius!**

**Mrusset: How'd you get of the story?!**

**J: I have my ways**

**Mrusset: (glares) well I think its time to put you back into the story!**

**J: you'll never get me back into that story!**

**Mrusset: What if I offer you a rare Pokemon?**

**J: What kind!? **

**Mrusset: A salamance **

**J: deal! **

**Mrusset: Okay, you can have your salamance back, now get back into the story!**

**J: Your even more devious than I originally thought**

**Mrusset: BACK IN STORY NOW!  
**

**J: and bossy**

**Mrusset: (glares)**

**J: I'm going I'm going**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Reliving the past day in my mind, I was elated that everything was going so well, the hardest part of the day though was still upon us. "Proton, we'll be calling the professor when we're done here in Kanto, we don't want any of the Kanto Gym Leaders getting suspicious now do we."

"There's already suspicion going on through the Kanto region J." Meowth said from behind me. Turning around he was staring at one of the news screens. "The Oak boy is already on the news after he just disappeared from his gym." I swore under my breath.

"That stupid Umbreon must've gotten to the police. Good thing they don't know to speak Pokémon and English like you Meowth." I said.

"Yeah or else you might be in a lotta trouble J. Giovanni doesn't like people who out themselves from one stupid mistake." Proton said, his voice and low and angry.

"Is there anything else that we might want to know from the news Meowth?" I asked.

"Yeah, his sister and grandpa are the ones speaking telling Gary to come home, but there's someone in the back that looks a lot like the twerp, the hair's the same, the build's the same, but the eyes are completely different, this guy's are greener than a grass types." I shoved Meowth off the chair and paused the news feed and looked at the man in the background.

"Dammit," I mumbled under my breath, this was not what I wanted to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen at all!

"What, is that guy someone you knew or something?" Proton scoffed.

"Not even close!" I murmured in rage. "Not even close. That man in the background could undo Team Rocket all by himself if he wanted to, and then some. If his friend comes down from the Mount Silver though, we're all screwed, and screwed big time."

"How are we screwed? A man from the mountain can't do that much damage can he?" Proton said, not catching on to what was going on.

"Shut up ya idiot, if I'm thinking what she's thinking, then we might just be screwed." Proton looked at us both confused. I was thankful for Meowth though. He at least was on the same page as me. "Just listen to J and shut up!" He yelled going over the statue that was the Oak boy. Proton sighed.

"That man in the back of the Oak girl and Professor is the on and only Green, the one who took the Kanto Pokémon League by storm a few years ago. His friend though, the one on the mountain is the one I'm worried about though. Red, the champion of Kanto and probably even more powerful than Cynthia in Sinnoh. However, for the past few years Green nor Red have been heard of. Red has apparently been on Mount Silver training, Green's been missing since the birth of his youngest son, Gary here, along with Blue, his wife. There's been rumors though that Gold and Crystal, two more hot shot trainers have been showing up again around Johto. If all of the original DEX HOLDERS get together, everything we've built up could come crashing down around every single one of us. The only thing we have going for us though, Yellow and Silver haven't made contact with the original DEX HOLDERS in years. Well since the Sinjoh Ruins incident. Well Silver hasn't. Yellow on the other hand has been in hiding for longer than that."

"Is this Silver, the son of the Boss?" Proton asked, his eyes lighting up at the boy's name.

I took a sidelong glance at Meowth, who only shrugged. "From what I know Proton, yes, this Silver is the son of Giovanni, and hasn't been seen since the incident at the Sinjoh Ruins." Proton started to chuckle. "And what is so funny?" I asked, feeling like I wasn't getting everything that Proton knew.

"You won;t have to worry about that red-headed freak at all J. Unless he can get out of a ton of rock then I think its safe to say that everything concerning that boy should be thrown out the window." I only rolled my eyes, the turned around and sat back down in my chair.

"Meowth, Proton, get us ready for departure from Cinnabar Island, I think it's time for us to go and crash a gym opening party." I announced. Meowth and Proton saluted then headed towards the deck leaving me with the profiles of all of the Pokemon League members that were supposed to be attending.

* * *

**Okay a lot shorter than normal, but I thought that this might be a good filler, and we get to see some background on Gary Oak who really never was given anything for background in the Anime, which sucks!**

**Till next time Mrusset out!**


End file.
